1. Field of the Invention
This invention has for its object improvements in manufacturing benches for molded construction elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods are known for manufacturing construction elements made of a mixture of an inert charge and of a binding compound such as cement concrete or resin concrete by extrusion, drawing or molding.
Molding processes are generally preferred to extrusion or drawing processes because of the greater precision obtainable with respect to the elements which are made. However, and especially for the manufacture of small size elements, molding methods are relatively expensive because they require a significant investment in equipment, on the one hand, and on the other hand because they require a relatively long manufacturing cycle. The manufacturing cycle is long since, after the first element or series of elements has been molded, the rigid molds must be separeted from the molded elements, cleaned and positioned anew after adjustment, for the manufacture of another or of another series of elements.
It has already been suggested, in order to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks, to perform a molding method on a manufacturing bench comprising an elongated shaped table having molds whose lateral walls are defined by flexible blades stretched edgewise along the entire length of the table, said blades being lifted away from the table during the unmolding operation. However the removal and positioning of blades of great length by movements perpendicular to their longitudinal direction, said blades having moreover to be held taut when they rest on the table of the bench, create difficulties which complicate the working of said bench to a considerable degree.